Opera
by Maarty
Summary: Co myslíte, může muž po ženě tak toužit?


"Co myslíte, doktore, může muž po ženě tak toužit?" zeptala se Laura Pazziová Dr. Fella.  
Potěšeně se na ni pousmál a na pár vteřin se ztratil ve svých vzpomínkách.  
"Ano, myslím, že muž může cítit mučivý hlad po ženě a žít jen z pohledu na ni. Poznal jsem takovou ženu před sedmi lety."   
Laura mu odpověděla úsměvem a Pazzi nervózním trhnutím. Nebyl si tak docela jistý, jestli to doktor Lecter, alias doktor Fell, myslel 'mučivý hlad' obrazně. V opačném případě ale věděl, o které ženě to mluvil. A v místnosti nebyl sám, kdo to věděl. Žena s platinovými vlasy, otočená zády ke trojici, to věděla taktéž… mluvil totiž o ní.   
Pazzi se na poslední chvíli rozhodnul, že se nepokusí dopadnout doktora na vlastní pěst a radši si k sobě přizval FBI. To díky němu tam teď stála Clarice Starlingová ve večerních šatech, pod které se sotva vlezla pouta. Stála tam a nevěřícně zírala do své sklenky.  
Po cestě do Florencie se na sobě pokoušela změnit, co nejvíc věcí, hlavně vůni, aby na ni Dr. Lecter přišel, co nejpozději a nejlépe už s pouty okolo zápěstí. Zatím se jí to dařilo, byla tam už něco přes deset minut a vše se zdálo být v pořádku.  
Ve vysílačce zaslechla, jak se Pazziovi loučí s Hannibalem a záhy odchází. Bylo na čase jednat… ale nejprve se nějak vyhnout jeho pronikavému pohledu. Nenápadně se chtěla skrýt za jeden ze sloupů, ale to už na sobě cítila jeho oči. Naskočila jí husina a odvážila se letmo podívat jeho směrem. Šel přímo k ní.  
Samozřejmě věděl, že tam Clarice ani nemůže být sama, ale taky věděl, že pokud agenti nebudou mít zatraceně dobrý důvod, tak nebudou vytahovat zbraně.  
"Nic nedělejte." Zašeptala Clarice do vysílačky a zhluboka se nadechla, připravujíce se čelit nejhoršímu.  
"Dobrý večer, Clarice." Chvíle napjatého ticha. "Je to náhoda? Přišla jste mě navštívit? Nebo dokonce zatknout?" zeptal se nevzrušeně zastavujíce se krůček od ní.  
Clarice se k Hannibalovi otočila čelem. Když tak udělala, doktorovi se zastavil dech v hrdle. Nečekal, že jí to bude v šatech tolik slušet. Navenek se to ale projevilo pouze jako zdvořilý úsměv, muže čekajícího na odpověď.  
"Zatknout, doktore Lectere. To moc dobře víte." Odpověděla snažíce se znít klidně a vyrovnaně.  
"Jistě. Dovolte mi otázku… to tolik věříte agentům FBI, že nenosíte zbraň, když mě jdete zatknout?" zeptal se polohlasem s ďábelským výrazem v očích.  
"Nevěřím jim, doufám ve Vás a v to, že se mnou půjdete dobrovolně. Bez zbytečného masakru."  
Hannibal se pořád mile usmíval. "Co Vás k tomu vede, Clarice?"   
Rozhodla se, že proti němu použije to, co právě vyslechla. "Váš rozhovor s Pazziovými."   
Hannibal krátce přimhouřil oči a zpříma se jí zadíval do jejích. Clarice si dovolila pomyslet, že ho to zaskočilo. Dodalo jí to odvahy a kapku se uvolnila... což byla fatální chyba. Bez sebemenšího varování byla prudce přitlačena k jednomu ze sloupů a Hannibal ji k němu pevně přišpendlil svým tělem, ruce opřené nad jejími rameny. Udělal to plynule, takže to nevzbudilo ničí pozornost a stejně byli v odlehlejším koutu místnosti. Stihnul si všimnout několika nervózních trhnutí od tajných agentů… teď už tak tajní nebyli.   
"Nuže, agentko. Teď obvykle lidé ve vaší situaci říkají něco jako 'Nechejte toho, nemá to cenu. Stejně se odsud nedostanete. Vzdejte se mi a já se za Vás přimluvím.' Nezkusíte to?" zeptal se jí ironicky.  
Clarice mohla přes strach sotva přemýšlet, ale nakonec se jen usmála, jako by se nic nedělo.  
"Nevíte, co na to říct."   
Věděla, že by ji nezabil, aniž by nad ní prvně vyhrál v psychologické válce. Bylo by to pro něj jako útěk z boje… a toho hodlala využít. Pokud ji dostane i v téhle části boje, tak mu nic nebrání v další vraždě a útěku. Nebo aspoň pokusu o útěk. Víc než dobře věděla, že Hannibal se nikdy nenechá dobrovolně zatknout. Radši se vrhne smrti do chřtánu sám, než aby zemřel potupně rukou nějakého novodobého kata, sledován ze všech stran euforickými agenty. Nechtěla, aby takhle nedůstojně, ani nijak podobně skončil, ale bylo to buď její práce a morálka, nebo úctyhodné city k tomuto vrahovi. Vybrala si. Nevěděla jestli bude litovat nebo ne, ale tím se teď nehodlala zatěžovat. Budoucnost byla v tu chvíli tak daleko, jak smrt blízko.   
"Clarice, nejste v pozici, aby jste mě mohla provokovat. Ale když chcete hrát takto…" odmlčel se.  
"Ano? Poslouchám?" pokračovala Clarice.  
Hannibal se podíval na agenty, kteří neuposlechli rozkaz jejich velitelky a obklíčili dvojici stojící u sloupu. Vrátil se pohledem zpět ke Clarice.  
"K čemu jsou slova?" zeptal se jí, jako by byl návštěvník z jiné planety a usmál se na ni.  
Bylo to zbabělé, ale bylo to tak. Clarice už tušila, že Hannibal na věčnost, tento večer nepůjde sám. Jenže… JENŽE Clarice nebyla médium a Hannibal Lecter se jinak dá jen velice těžce předpovídat. Namísto toho, aby jí ublížil nožem, který u sebe zajisté měl, se k ní naklonil a začal ji vášnivě líbat. Prvně ji napadlo, že ji chce jen zkompromitovat, než ji pošle do věčných lovišť, ale ve vteřině to zavrhla a pohlcená zakázanou touhou, tou dlouho potlačovanou touhou, mu začala polibky horoucně vracet.  
Nejen, že líbal dokonale, ale ještě k tomu, vědomí toho, že vás líbá muž, který vždy přesně ví, co chce a velice pečlivě si to vybírá, že Vás líbá muž, který o Vás ví víc než Vy sami, kdy budete a přesto všechno Vás miluje, miluje, protože jinak by poslední věc, kterou kdy plánuje udělat, nebylo políbit Vás, že Vás líbá muž, který Vás miluje takovou jaká jste se všemi plus i mínus, vědomí toho, že Vás upřímně, bez přetvářky miluje muž, kterého se bojí celý svět, líbají Vás ústa, kterých se bojí celý svět, něžně vychází Vašemu jazyku vstříc jazyk, který ví, jak chutná lidské maso, když víte, že Vás v náručí drží muž, který k Vám cítí to SAMÉ, jako Vy k němu, víte, že teď můžete umřít a nepřijdete o nic z toho, čemu se říká život.  
Ani ona, ani on.   
"Lectere, ani hnout…"

THE END

A ještě než někdo řeknete, 'co je to za dementní konec?', tak Vás upozorňuju, že ten "normální" si musíte domyslet a nebudu říkat jak bych si to představovala já…  
A že je ta pov divná? Vím… ale mě se jako jedna z mála MÝCH pov líbí.

© Marty


End file.
